Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is one of the main characters of the show, House of Anubis. She is known as the gothic red-head of the group. She is best friends with Joy. At first, she hates Nina because she believes she made Joy "disappear", but soon enough the two become close friends. Patricia soon joins Sibuna.In Season 2, Patricia shares a passionate kiss with Eddie in House of Silence / House of Warnings, they attempt to kiss again, but Joy interrupts them. Patricia was dating Eddie Miller, but in House of Arrivals/House of Presents it is revealed they broke up during the summer holidays. Patricia and Eddie get back together in House of Deceptions/House of Rainbows. They also kiss in the season 3 finale, House of Ammut/House of Heroes. Patricia is portrayed by Jade Ramsey. About Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She is best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappears, and as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets very mad at Fabian and most of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia originally was roommates with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. At the beginning of the series, she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down, however, they developed into a friendship. Patricia was determined to find out what happened to Joy, because she was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo after she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of "ghosts," and even strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, the history/drama teacher Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration and Victor. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia, because he got to close in find the truth about Joy's disappearance. He then later joins the Secret Society. In season 2, Joy is back. Patricia is happy until Eddie comes to the school. At first, they were not to keen on each other, but soon grew to like each other. They soon became a couple. In between Season 2 and Season 3, Patricia visited Eddie in America, where she dumped him. The reason is unknown. It is possible they are dating right now. Gallery See the Gallery here Trivia *She is the first member to join Sibuna aside from the founding members, Nina, Fabian and Amber. *She was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno (this is the time when Rufus is revealed to be an antagonist of the show). *She was the first person to aid Rufus in finding the Cup of Ankh, though she did so unknowingly. Jerome was the second. *She has been friends with Amber since they were 11 years old. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to like, the others being Nina and Joy. *In Season 2, she is cursed along with Sibuna and must complete 7 tasks to un-curse themselves and save Nina's life and her own as well as the others'. *She unwittingly gives relationship "advice" to Joy and Mara without realizing it. *Patricia admits in House of Phobias that she has a fear of feet also known as Podophobia. *She seems to wear 2 earings in her right ear. *In House of Hacks / House of Stings, Patricia is blinded by the beacon of light in the tunnels because the amulet she had was a fake. *She has a twin sister named Piper, who in House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning, Eddie and Mr. Sweet mistake for Patricia. *In Het Huis of Anubis it was Mara Sabri (Mara Jaffray's counterpart) who had a twin sister named Yasmin Sabri. *Eddie Miller was her first kiss and first serious relationship. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode, however, she hasn't spoken in every single episode as she was a mute for a period of time in season 2. *Her nickname by most of her friends is Trixie. *She and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. *Her Dutch counterpart in Het Huis Anubis is Patricia Soeters. *Her German counterpart in Das Haus Anubis is Luzy Schoppa. *Patricia will possibly be the only girl character who appears in every episode of every season, since Nina (Nathalia Ramos) is leaving, Amber seems she is going to have less screentime than before; Mara and Joy missed some episodes; and KT and Willow are newcomers for Season 3. *Some fans say she became nicer because she found true love (Eddie). Others would say she did after all the stuff she went through in Season 1. *Patricia seems to spill something on every newcomer/person who messes up with her, and different things by season (Season 1: Water, on Nina and Amber; Season 2: Milk, on Eddie; Season 3: Orange Juice, on KT). *She spent the summer with Eddie in America. *Patricia has proven to get very jealous. About friendships and romances. In the beggining of S1, she was jealous of Nina for becoming close to Fabian, who stopped being her friend for being Nina's. Later, she grew jealous about Nina and Amber's friendship. In S2, when Meddie had "its best times", she became very jealous and took every moment she had to spy on Eddie and Mara. And now, in Season 3, KT's connection with Eddie is driving her insanely jealous. *Patricia confessed to KT that she still had feelings for Eddie. *She can be nice Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peddie Member Category:Images of Jade Ramsey